


星芒节短打

by buzhi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 16:45:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17104331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzhi/pseuds/buzhi
Summary: 星芒节就是要交换礼物！关于我们的光之战士过星芒节的前一天。





	星芒节短打

啊真是的，一不小心就……  
怀抱着一大堆，同时背包里还塞着木柴的平原青年有些困扰地皱着鼻子，飞快地奔跑着，重重地从口中呼出一大口热气。  
明天就是星芒节……以往寂静肃穆的伊修加德都因为节日的到来显得热闹了一些，结伴而行的人群似乎让空气都带上了温度——真不愧是星芒节！几乎所有人都在准备迎接节日的到来！  
啊，我也是为了过节才来这里来着……青年有些懊恼地收紧手臂，拢了拢怀里抱着的木柴。是的，木柴。这可不是他给福尔唐家的各位带的礼物啊！他不过是一进城门经过云雾街的时候凭着冒险者的直觉发现了需要帮助的小女孩。那可怜的小女孩缩在角落里，因为又饿又冷迷迷糊糊不省人事。他匆匆把小女孩送到教会的救济堂，又被有些困扰的神学生拦住，因为伊修加德正教掩盖的历史被揭露的缘故，教会的地位异常尴尬，就算是想要对困难民众进行帮助也会遭到拒绝，她只好委托这位看起来像是冒险者的青年……于是，他又接受了分发木柴的任务。  
唔……这倒没什么关系啦……青年有些难为情地想，他真是还不够格，不管是做英雄还是做朋友。他原本约好了奥尔什方一同去拜访福尔唐伯爵他们，然后给巨龙首的各位带回些好东西的。现在眼看着约好的时间就要到了，而他还没完成任务……呜不管是让需要木柴的大家还是让奥尔什方等都让他不好受！但他现在只能快点，再快一点，争取能够不耽误那么多时间。  
于是，在宝杖大街等待着的奥尔什方，远远地就看到他的挚友，一路狂奔。  
“奥尔什方！”青年注意到了他，睁大眼睛欣喜地转向他这里。青年的头发乱糟糟的，大概是因为没戴帽子又在外面跑来跑去地被雪或是汗水弄得湿乎乎——这样一看就像是掉进雪堆玩耍的小熊一样，不知道怎地红扑扑的脸上蒙了一层灰，衣服也是，甚至还有木屑！青年因为奔跑微微喘着气，热气从他炙热的肉体上一阵一阵地蒸出来。这个时候似乎因为迟到感到愧疚，青年亮亮的眼睛不安地闪烁着，眨着眼睛看着他。  
这样子，可不能上门拜访啊。早就在等待时购置好的奥尔什方找熟悉的店家要了干净的热毛巾给青年清理脸和头发，在青年换下湿透的脏衣服时，又整理了一下因为挤压而有些变形的、青年给福尔唐家各位带的礼物，顺带清理掉那些灰尘和木屑。  
玩得脏脏的小熊收拾干净，就是收拾干净的小熊了！  
按时上门拜访的青年，很高兴地看到慈祥的福尔唐伯爵还是那么精神，福尔唐府上的各位还是那样温柔。他还是不擅长说话，于是回应完老伯爵的担心就早早把给各位的礼物送了出去——按理说不应该现在给的，可今年的计划是打算在巨龙首过的，因此只能趁着这次过来一并给了。好在福尔唐家的各位并不是那么在意这些事情，更何况他可是精心挑选后才送出的这些礼物！给管家的幻卡套装，埃马内兰念得好久的魔导模型，阿图瓦雷尔偶然提到的书籍……最满意的是给老伯爵的高地套装hq！看着大家的笑容，青年也感到很快乐。  
一晃就快入夜了。  
告别福尔唐家的各位，带着给营地的大家的东西，青年与奥尔什方走出了大审门。一路上，青年不自觉地哼着小调。他等不及在营地与大家交换礼物了！  
雪下来了。  
奥尔什方对他伸出手来，他几乎是下意识地就将手叠了上去，看到眼前的奥尔什方露出惊讶的表情才发觉自己不自觉的举动，刷的一下红了脸，想要缩回手来。  
奥尔什方对他露出了一个大大的笑容，抓紧了他的手，另一只手伸过来拍掉他发上的雪，然后，奥尔什方的笑容凑到了他眼底下——  
晚风嘟喃着絮语，雪压低了声音，吞没在地上——白茫茫一片，好像听见教堂的钟被敲响。  
星芒节快乐，收下这份礼物吧。  
这是来自星星的礼物，圣人和他的追随者为人间带来爱与福音。


End file.
